


Not All Dreams are Portents

by angelus2hot



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Community: camelot_drabble, Implied Relationships, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-03-05 23:03:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18838594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Merlin would risk anything to save Lancelot.





	Not All Dreams are Portents

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Not All Dreams are Portents  
>  **Fandom:** Merlin  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Merlin/Lancelot   
> **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 216  
>  **Summary:** Merlin would risk anything to save Lancelot.   
> **A/N:** written for the prompt "I had that dream again." at camelot_drablble

"I had that dream again." Merlin couldn’t quite stop his voice from shaking with the admission. Although perhaps dream wasn’t really the right word to describe what had tormented his sleeping hours. “I’ve had it every night this week, Gaius.”

Gaius tried not to show how worried he was as he turned to look at Merlin. “It doesn’t mean it will come true, Merlin. Not all dreams are portents. Sometimes dreams are just that... dreams.”

Almost before Gaius had finished speaking Merlin shook his head. “There’s something about...” He swallowed hard. “It feels so real.” 

“Merlin.”

_It was bad enough he kept dreaming about it, he couldn’t keep talking about it too._ “I’m sorry, Gaius. I can’t....” Merlin quickly stood and rushed towards the door. He paused with his head bowed, his heart racing in his chest and whispered, “I can’t lose him. Whatever I have to do, I’ll do it. Even if...” 

“What does that mean?” A feeling of cold dread washed over Gaius as he quickly interrupted, “You can’t mean to use magic, Merlin. It’s too dangerous.”

_Did Gaius really think he cared about the danger to himself?_ All he cared about was Lancelot. He cast a glance over his shoulder. “I won’t lose him.” And without another word he quickly left the room.


End file.
